Purest Of The White Petals
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: [Ichigo&Rukia]Oneshot.There is one born with abilites beyond the stretch of imagination,abilites so destructive that she cannot afford to be around others like her.What happens one day when the child's mother decides to visit a local cemetery?


**A/N:**Please take quick note that I've only seen up to episode 32, but I've done my very best to keep things relative to the storyline and characters accuarte.Thanks.

Shifting shadows moved along the resting ground,casting their grayish digits onto the chipped marble and grey tombstones that cemented their permanence to all who greeted them.Standing in long rows of neutral color,like a sea of solemnness.

A young girl worked her way around them but not before stopping to take quick glances onto the ones that seemed to catch her eye. Rukia absently observed this as she trailed behind,also passing through stones but at a very experienced pace.

She had never cared much for cemeteries with the full knowledge that the spirit's had long since vacated their human shells.But it gave some means of closure for those left behind.S_hinigami_ did not look upon such acts as a necessity but then she was no ordinary _shinigami_.Ever since she'd obtained her gigai years ago and was now had lived within it for a prolonged period of time.For years to be exact.

"Mama!"Shiroi Hanabira called out for her from some distance away.

Rukia brushed aside her sable bangs to see where the six-year-old had gone.

"All right,Shiroi.Stay-"her words collasped.How had Shiroi found it so quickly?

Her spirit energy was suppose to of been regressed to a lesser state for that day.

"Mama,come look!I found it for you after all this time."

Silently,the woman quickened her pace.Shiroi had began developing powers at an early age and the determination in giving her daughter a normal life had only to strengthen when her spirit energy began to commence and with it's floccuation it only grew more unpredictable.Her power levels had been simply off the scale.

For someone at the tender age of three,that was horrifying but not surprising.

The child's heritage was immensely rich and nearly insurmountable.

Before her birth Rukia had feared this but said nothing.

"Here he is,"she announced brightly as her mother arrived."He's been waiting."

Rukia stroked Shiroi's silken yellow-orange hair and kneeled down gradually to where she stared at the silver block of marble.In it's reflection shone a face that was senescent as it was young,eyes that were fully judicious as were charitable.

Sometimes she still hated being inflicted with emotions.As all _shinigami _did feel emotion,it was important to push them back or preferably block them altogether and Rukia had gotten much practice.Being human it was more widely accepted.

"Mama,why don't you look at him?"Shiroi asked her.

Rukia gave the girl a questioning look."What?"she asked softly.

"Daddy.He's standing right in front of you and you won't look at him."

Rukia caught herself,it wasn't that she had been unexpecting.But she hadn't been thinking clearly today what with all the newness of Shiroi's spirit energy leveling out.Actually approaching the grave site had been the only goal she had managed.

She looked away from her daughter and back onto the stone.Exactly how much time had went by?Rukia wondered this every day since the accident.It was with her always;the loss of time concept.She merely got up and did everything ritually.

Ritual in the human world meant getting a job and going to work.To live among others in the Soul Society after his death was never an option.The girl's heritage steemed partly from human roots but her spirit energy was far too great to afford visits to her mother's world.Exposure to that environment would trigger calamity.

Rukia sighed.This could not be avoided.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you,Ichigo."her words never cracked once."I'm sorry I haven't allowed you to see your daugther since she was two but it's for reasons we both know are necessary measures to keep the balance.To keep all peace."

"Then why are you here?"

She couldn't help but feel joy at hearing his voice."You know that there is only a single reason I would risk this.It's not something I just thought about over night."

"_You_ don't know how hard it is._You_ do not have a clue how difficult it is to stay out of the picture and not be able to interact with a child you helped give life to."

Rukia soaked up meager relief of Shiroi's deafness to their conversation,for twas only sight she possessed.When she was born,mother and daugther's abilities had split into two and forever the power to feel spirits alluded Rukia in human form.

Her husband ranted on for a while longer,his natural scowling nature hinted with bitterness that caused her heart to constrict.However,she did not say one word.

"Well,"he said after a while,expectantly."Have you got anything to add?"

Guilt manifested itself within her and she clutched her pant leg.Ichigo could never be near his daughter in real life let alone after.Only through pictures and screens of spiritual energy had he been granted the treasure of Shiroi's couple first years.

Those first couple of years Ichigo had done his duties in the Soul Society.

Even in human form his _shinigami _powers had aroused the young girl's until one day a mission Ichigo was on had accidently led him to cross paths with her.That had been four years ago and it had been the last time Ichigo had ever been alive.

Stripped of his life and his powers,he merely roamed the earth.The one and only one reason he had been exempted from any Hollow targets were on the basis of his legacy as a _shinigami,_Soul Reaper.The best,the most acknowledged and the former.Out of fear,respect or mutual hatred,he was never bothered by anybody.

Rukia looked up in the direction of his voice and stood."Her powers have been stabilizing,Ichigo."she told him."For the last year or so.It's managing itself well."

"You should go,"his voice held no interest in her excuses."I sense she's tensing."

"She's just excited to see you,Ichigo.I'm only here to tell you that as she grows in age that she'll become in better control of her spirit energy.That's why we came."

After "Ichigo",most everything was a lie.But Rukia had been hampered with such burden for years.She didn't know if her husband resented her or their daugther,it was so agonizing sometimes.But Shiroi's patient outlook on life gave Rukia hope.

"It's not...guaranteed."she admitted truthfully."But she has such promise-"

"I've seen you pass by on the sidewalk hundred's of times but never once did I think that you would actually be fool enough to come here.Especially with her."

Somewhere from the depths of her rememberance,she heard her youthful voice using that word directed on him.Like the time he had risked almost everything to rescue her.Now she was being the foolish one,now she was endangering people.

"I love you."He spoke those comforting words."And I love our daugther.But you need to leave here,Rukia.I'd give it only a few more minutes.Get going.It's now."

"You're right."Was her only reply,eyes averting.

"Aren't those lilies?"Ichigo observed."Over there,our daughter's looking at them."

"Hmm?"

Rukia was momentarily distracted from her self-recrimination as both of them in an almost casual gesture noticed the small girl down to the ivory flowers's level.It seemed strange and yet natural after all this time,after everything they all had had to endure.Just to see a young child's boundless curiosity of the world;or worlds.

"Shiroi,"Rukia asked her daughter from their distance."What are you doing?"

"Petting the flower."she anwsered without evasion."It's the most far from the sun and it's kind of drooping 'cause it feels bad.It didn't do anything and yet this huge tree is being a meanie.I'm just loving it.Like all three of us love each other,right?"

Tears flowed very brief and unseen."That's right."

"Rukia."Ichigo warned firmly."I can feel it.You need to take her or you'll be..."

Without waiting knowing if he finished or listening to him if he happened to,she bolted forward and scooped Shiroi up.The spirit energy surged dangerously and vibrated with irritation through her arms.Just holding the little girl proved fatality.

People passed,buildings passed and cars passed as Rukia drove them home.For just this one day,she thought it would be all right.She'd refrained for all this time of even talking to him.Today had been Shiroi's lowest and biggest drop in spirit energy but it would be the last that Rukia ever allowed the family to try reuniting.

As it would be Ichigo's.

She turned to look over at Shiroi's head resting on the glass,her small chest rising and falling like any normal girl's.Yet,she was not a normal girl.Her whole life had been primarily about avoiding spirits.Never to see her true calling,never to know

Rukia unbuckled herself and got out to circle around to the passenger's seat,only to find they the slumbering girl had a large lily blossom tucked behind her ear.The flower who's petals were whitest yet also purest.Just as was her daughter's heart.

Just as were the motives of the father who had forgiven his little girl.

The End.


End file.
